From EP 0154047 A1 an adjusting mechanism for adjusting a trailing edge flap is known which comprises a coupling support which is adapted to be adjusted by a rotary actuator and to which the trailing edge flap is linked. For guidance of the coupling support and thus for guidance of the trailing edge flap, there is linked to the coupling support on the one hand a connecting lever for articulatedly connecting the coupling support to the main wing, and on the other hand a connecting lever for articulatedly connecting the coupling support to the trailing edge flap.